1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a drive device for opening or closing the leaf of a door or window or the like with a housing and with a closing spring installed in the housing, which spring acts on a piston, which is in working connection by way of gear teeth with a closing shaft supported in the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive device of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,224, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This known drive device calls for improvement, especially with respect to the materials from which the individual parts are made.